User talk:Boogernose51
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kick the Buddy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Google Play Fan Favorite Nomination Hi Boogernose51, Great news: Kick the Buddy'' ''is a nominee for Google Play’s Fan Favorite Game of 2018! This award puts the power in the communities’ hands, allowing fans like you and your community members to vote for and support their favorite game. The voting for the Fan Favorite Game takes place between November 12 and November 26. We're partnering with Google Play this year to help get out the vote, which is why we're reaching out to you. We want to help make sure Kick the Buddy has a chance of taking home the prize, since there are a lot of strong contenders this year. We have a couple of ideas on how to help with this: * A discussion post on your community on November 12 announcing that voting is live. * A blog post on the same day announcing the same. * A small image asset in the right rail on desktop that will announce the game as a nominee and take fans to the voting page. (For an example of how that asset will look in terms of size and location, check out the Buy Now asset on the right side of https://pathfinderkingmaker.wikia.com/wiki/Pathfinder_Kingmaker_Wiki.) * A "smart" banner that will display for wiki viewers on mobile (similar to the smart banner that currently displays on mobile pages for the FANDOM app). We're also happy to help support getting out the vote for your game in any other way you'd like -- just let us know how we can help. Congrats again! We look forward to hearing from you. Don't hesitate to get back to us with any questions you may have. Sincerely, mllejodiegrace (talk) 18:01, November 1, 2018 (UTC)